


death

by leggyman



Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [20]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, SPOILERS FOR MARCH 1, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Tommy was dead, right?
Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	death

He was expecting memory loss, like Ghostbur had. Unfortunately, he still remembered all the sad shit. He remembered Dream. He remembered the prison. He remembered being beaten to death by the fists of his abuser. His death wasn’t a happy memory for him, by any means, so remembering it was a bad sign. He was genuinely pissed at whatever higher power controlled life after death. His brother was granted the blessing of memory loss, so he was upset he didn’t get the same.

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to greet Schlatt and Wilbur quite yet. He wanted a moment to himself. He took internal inventory of his body. He was laying on some sort of hard surface based on the way his back felt like shit. For that matter, y’know, for a dead person, he certainly felt very alive. He was still breathing. He was pretty sure his heart was still beating. He moved his limbs one by one, starting with his fingers and toes and working towards center mass. Everything seemed to work just fine, but it hurt like an absolute bitch in doing so. He could feel bruises and cuts and throbbing injuries, just like when he was alive.

Being dead wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be if it still felt like this.

Lastly, he opened his eyes. Instead of a heaven or hell or whatever the fuck the afterlife was, he was greeted by a crying obsidian ceiling. He sat up in panic, adrenaline overriding the immense pain the action put his body in, only to see Dream himself. He was casually sat, flipping through a book. Upon noticing Tommy, he snapped the pages together and maniacally grinned at him.

“Still don’t believe I have the book, Tommy?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed (?)
> 
> Stay safe party people


End file.
